She plans to run away forever
by AnneMemoryLane
Summary: Todos los adolescentes pensamos en escaparnos de casa alguna vez, lo que ella no pensaba era que fuera a lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola hola! Pues nada que todavía estoy investigando como funciona esto é.e Soy nueva y buenooo aquí va mi primera historia. No cuento mucho y bueno esperoo que alguien me lea y me deje muchos comentarios(?) jajajaja bueno, pues aquí os lo dejo(:**

Prólogo.

Por fin había terminado todos los exámenes y ya solo me quedaba esperar a que me dieran todas las notas. Estaba tumbada en mi cama pensando en las que me podrían haber quedado para septiembre, al mismo tiempo me cabreaba conmigo misma por la basura de examen de mates que había hecho y escuchaba un poco de música.

Mis padres me habían amenazado con quitarme de hockey si suspendía alguna y yo estaba segura de que por lo menos una me iba a quedar. Mi instituto cerraría el año que viene y mañana me despediría entre lágrimas de mis adorados profesores.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Llamó mi hermana, Beca, a la puerta.

-Supongo que sí, también es tu cuarto-La respondí bajando el volumen de mi música.

-¿Qué pasa?-Entró junto con su novio invadiendo nuestro cuarto por completo-¿Crees en serio que te van a quitar del equipo?-Asiento.

-No haberte tocado los cojones durante todo el año-Me echa en cara mi cuñado y me pongo los cascos subiendo el volumen a tope.

-No te enfades, tiene razón. Has estado todo el año pegada al móvil-Subo más el volumen porque todavía puedo escucharla y ahora sé que sigue hablando, pero la única voz que escucho es la de Pierre en estos momentos, y me alegro mucho de eso.

Al cabo de un rato veo que desisten y se van de la habitación apagando la luz y dejándome sola ahí dentro.

La melodía de 'Perfect' me despierta a las siete de la mañana. Cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de lo normal porque como es el último día van a hacer miles de fotos que luego colgarán en las redes sociales y no me apetece salir con las gafas de 'hipster' y el pelo recogido en un moño un tanto extraño.

Me doy una ducha rápida concienciada de que mi padre también se tiene que duchar. Me seco el pelo en el baño a pesar de que él ya se está duchando porque en mi cuarto hay una bella durmiente con muy mal despertar.

Cuando el sale yo todavía voy por la mitad y me mira con cara extrañado ya que no me suele importar como me quede el pelo por las mañanas.

-¿Vas a clase o pretendes quedar con algún chico y hacer pellas?-Me mira totalmente serio.

-Es el último día y van a hacer fotos-Pone cara de alivio y sale por la puerta dejándome con mi trabajo.

Son las ocho menos cuarto y yo ya estoy vestida, con las lentillas puestas y con el pelo liso. Mis compañeros jamás me han visto con el pelo suelto, así que se sorprenderán el triple al ver que está liso y no llevo las gafas. Me pongo mis converse blancas y cojo mi mochila vacía para después meter las pocas cosas que me deben de quedar en clase.

Entro en la cocina y veo un plato con un par de tostadas y una nota al lado. "Espero que tengas un buen último día de clase. Tengo ganas de ver tus notas"

Cogí la nota y la tiré. Sabía que este año mis notas serían pésimas, pero no porque "me había tocado los cojones" si no por mi situación en clase.

Cuando me hube terminado las tostadas salí de casa para no llegar tarde también el último día.

-¿Y tú moño?-Se empezó a reír un chico-Háztelo, que si no me voy a aburrir sin un pulsador en clase.

-¿Y tus gafas?-Otro le acompañó en su risa y pasó su mano por delante de mí como si estuviera ciega-¿Ves algo?

-¿Y vuestra gracia?-Ahora les contraataqué yo-A un momento si nunca la habéis tenido-Me siento en mi sitio dejándoles atrás.

-Buenos días-Me saluda el compañero de delante, Vico, y yo le ignoro-Venga, ¿en serio vas a seguir cabreada?

-¿Ya hemos hecho las paces?-Interviene Gabriela y ya me empiezan a cabrear.

-Gabby, todavía está cabreada-Le advierte y yo les ignoro aprovechando que ha entrado nuestro tutor.

Todos se sientan y él da el mismo discursito que nos llevan dando desde que entramos aquí, pero cambiando algunas cosas como que al año siguiente ya no veremos a nuestros profesores y esas cosas.

Ya ha empezado a repartir las notas y a dar las matrículas de los nuevos centros. Gabby está cabreada porque la han quedado cinco y pensaba que solo serían dos, y Vico está contento porque se ha sacado todas. Llega mi turno y el profesor me mira un poco decepcionado, tardo dos segundos en comprenderle, pero cuando veo mis notas parece que todo encaja.

Biología y Geología-8

Ciencias Sociales, Geografía e Historia-8

Educación Física-7

Educación Plástica y Visual-9

Física y Química-3

Inglés-4

Lengua Castellana y Literatura-10

Matemáticas-9

Música-10 (mención)

Tecnologías-9

Francés (segunda lengua)-8

Mi boca se quedó totalmente redonda al ver un tres en física y química. Llevaba preparándome el examen final desde que empezamos el trimestre y no había servido de nada. La nota de inglés ya la sabía porque la caigo mal y por un mínimo error ya me tachaba todo el ejercicio, pero una cosa era eso y otra diferente era física y química.

Todos bajaron al patio contentos porque por fin llegaba el verano pero yo me quedé en la clase mirando ese jodido tres.

-¿No vas a bajar?-Me preguntó mi tutor.

-Supongo que sí-Me levanté arrastrando la silla provocando un ruido molesto y cogiendo mi mochila cargada de unos pocos libros que quedaban en mi cajonera-¿sabes dónde está el profe de..?

-En jefatura, hablando con Francis-Me interrumpió leyéndome el pensamiento y bajamos juntos hasta el despacho de mi director y profesor de mates.

-Hombre Danny-Me saludó Francis con una sonrisa-¿Querías algo?

-Sí-Miré a mi profe de química-Hablar con Juanito.

-Si es por el tres, lo siento pero tu examen está fatal y...

-Eso es lo que quiero ver, mi examen-Dije con un tono de voz muy bajito y tímido.

Me enseñó mi examen y vi mis fallos. Entendía por qué me había suspendido, no había terminado de leer los enunciados y lo tenía casi todo incompleto o justo al revés. Tenía ganas de pegarme una nota en la frente que pusiera "lee los enunciados COMPLETOS".

-Son fallos tontos, sé que para el examen de septiembre no volverás a repetirlos-Me dedicó una sonrisa con mucha lástima y le devolví el examen.

-Ya, muchas gracias de todas formas-Sabía que mi voz estaba rota y que Francis me estaba llamando, pero les ignoré y salí a paso rápido hasta el baño.

**Ñaaaam Y hasta la semana que viene :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaa! Siento el retraso e.e pero no he estado muy inspirada y bueno... Me ha quedado un poco extraño el capítulo.. Con cualquier duda un review y explico(:**_

**Primer capítulo: Un giro de 360º**

El llanto de mi pequeña me despertó como un reloj a las ocho en punto. Medio dormida me levanté para ver que la pasaba.

La cogí en brazos dándola un beso en la coronilla, tranquilizándola. La llevé hasta la cocina en brazos y la senté en su silla mientras Ben ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Te parece bonito despertar a tu madre?-Le dice a modo de buenos días dándola otro beso en la coronilla y acercándose a mi-Buenos días chiquitaja-Me revuelve el pelo.

-Que no me llames chiquitaja-Me pica y el sonríe, le encanta picarme-Voy a darme una ducha.

-Espera-Me detiene agarrándome de la cintura y dándome un beso en el cuello, mi perdición-Me dijo el Sr. Morrison que no fueras por la mañana, que te prepararas para la boda de esta tarde.

-Claro, y les dejo a ellos todo lo de la decoración-Chisto cabreada-Es mi trabajo y no me...

-Deja de quejarte-Me corta-Ya he pedido que me cambien el turno-Me vuelve a sonreír-Así que tienes que quedarte con Danny y yo me encargo de ella por la tarde-Me da un beso en la mejilla sonriente.

-Bueno, pues diviértete en el hospital-Le digo cabreada-Vete que no llegas.

-No me voy hasta que me sonrías-Me empieza a hacer cosquillas y la pequeña vuelve a llorar-Bueno bueno, ya paro-Dice mirándola-Me voy a trabajar chiquitajas.

Salió por la puerta y le di el desayuno a la pequeña. Unos minutos después la cogí en brazos y puse la televisión.

-_Hoy hace ya dos años que Daniela San Martin, una joven de tan solo quince años, fue secuestrada-_Enseñan una foto y a la pequeña parece interesarle.

-Sí, se llama como tu-Sonrío tristemente.

-_Hace ya más de un año que cerraron el caso y sus padres todavía tienen esperanzas porque esté viva-_La pequeña me mira intensamente.

-Tus abuelos nunca me han entendido-Digo cambiando de canal-Déjales que sigan creyendo lo que quieran que tu y yo tenemos mucha suerte-Comencé a hacerla cosquillas.

Después de un rato jugando con mi hija se quedó dormida. La deje en su cunita y yo aproveché para darme una ducha rápida y empezar a arreglarme. La boda era a las tres y también debía hacer la comida para ese gran médico.

Tenía el pelo arreglado y el vestido planchado mientras cocinaba el plato preferido de Ben. Era un cielo y ya me había acostumbrado a una vida con él.

-Ya estoy-Dijo abriendo la puerta-Mmm ¡Qué bien huele!

-¿Quieres bajar el volumen?-Me eché a reír-¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Ya sabes, lo normal en urgencias-Se sentaba y yo me iba a por ese bicho que tenía por hija-¿Y tú que tal con la pequeñaja?

-Bien, hemos estado jugando y viendo la tele. ¿A que sí?-La decía poniendo cara de tonta entrando en la cocina-Vamos a comer-Alargué la 'e' y la senté en su sillita de nuevo.

-Tu come que todavía no estás vestida y no te va a dar tiempo, ya me encargo yo de darla de comer-Me sonríe.

-Deja de mirarme así-Le devuelvo la sonrisa-Cuida de mi niña.

-¿Cuándo no lo hago?-La mete una cucharada de papilla en la boca-Anda vete a terminar de arreglarte.

-Vale-Como lo más rápido que puedo y me levanto con una sonrisa al ver la imagen de mi hija toda manchada por el torpe de mi amigo.

Voy a mi cuarto y me pongo ese vestido palabra de honor ceñido y unos tacones no muy altos. Aparento una edad que en realidad no tengo y mi imagen se que no es la mejor para mi pequeña, pero sé que me quiere y yo la quiero a ella.

Salgo de mi cuarto lista, con una cámara de fotos colgada al cuello y una sonrisa radiante.

-Mira a tu mami-Dice girando a la pequeña-Está preciosa-La cojo en brazos para despedirme de ella.

-Haz caso al tito Ben y diviértete-La doy un beso y un abrazo que no la espachurre.

-Me alegro de que te hayan ofrecido ser la fotógrafa-Me quita a la pequeña de las manos-Pero si no quieres servir mesas esta noche, más te vale salir ya.

-Mi trabajo es de camarera cielo, a ellos les ha faltado el fotógrafo nada más.

-Ya, y eso te encanta-Me da un beso en la nariz-Corre que llegas tarde.

Salí medio corriendo y llegué justo a tiempo. La novia iba preciosa y todo el mundo lloraba. Hice fotos a tantas personas que creo que me iba a dar un calambre en el dedo. Al salir de la iglesia me posicioné en un buen lugar para poder hacerles una buena foto cuando salieran los novios, pero justo cuando salió, un tipo con una sudadera gris y con capucha se puso delante de mi objetivo estropeándome la instantánea.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú!-Le grito y se gira-¿No ves mi cámara o estás ciego?-Todo el mundo me mira al ver como empiezo a gritarle.

-Perdona, no te había visto-Dice agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes-Me dice la novia con una sonrisa.

-Vale-Dije seca.

Estuve toda la tarde haciendo fotos hasta que por fin llegamos al banquete. De vez en cuando hacia fotos pero yo también tenía que cenar. El Sr. Morrison estaba dando órdenes a mis compañeros de trabajo cuando se acercó a mí.

-Beca, ¿qué tal vas con las fotografías?-Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Bien, ya sabes-Le devuelvo la sonrisa pensando en ese nombre que no es mío, pero que ya me he acostumbrado a él.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, dímelo-Asiento y volvemos cada uno a su trabajo.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y había hecho más fotos en un día que en toda mi vida. Había muchas personas borrachas bailando y la novia me había pedido que ya no hiciera más fotos. No sé qué pintaba ahí a esas horas mientras mi niña estaba con mi mejor amiga, tenía ganas de irme con ella pero de repente alguien se choco conmigo tirándome toda la coca cola en mi vestido.

-Perdona-Dice disculpándose y mirando al suelo mientras yo intento limpiar ese jodido estropicio.

-Da igual-Alzo la vista y me encuentro al mismo chico, con la misma sudadera pero sin la capucha. Algo raro para estar en una boda-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Me mira extrañado-Eras el que me jodiste la foto antes.

-Ah-Dice manteniendo la mirada en el suelo-Pues entonces lo siento dos veces.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-Por fin alza la mirada y veo un rostro peculiar. Unos ojos azules muchas pecas y una sonrisa que me confirmaba mi pregunta, por lo que chisto-¿Quieres que llame a la novia para saber si tienes que estar aquí?-Le amenazo.

-Si la llamas pensará que estoy borracho y que le estropeo la boda y mi amigo, su marido, me matará-Desvía la mirada pero noto una expresión un tanto extraña.

-¿No crees que podrías haber venido un poco más arreglado?-Le miro intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Entonces sí que hubiera destrozado su boda-Me devuelve la mirada-Y no te rías de mi.

-Vas a tener que explicármelo.

-Yo iba hacia la terraza, necesito fumarme un cigarro-Le alzo una ceja.

-Pues vamos-Me encaminé pegajosa acompañada de aquel extraño-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-Le pregunto al llegar y él enciende un cigarrillo.

-Daniel, pero llámame Danny-Sonrío y le da una calada y suelta el aire mirando hacia la luna-¿Y tú?

-Rebeca, pero llámame Beca-Le copio y se ríe. Posa su mano, la que sostiene el cigarro, en la barandilla y me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace una joven como tú de fotógrafa a estas horas? Tus padres deben estar preocupados. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis?-Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar que me quitaba un año.

-Tengo veintiuno-Me alza las cejas-¿Quieres ver mi DNI?-Asiente-Pues no te lo voy a enseñar-Nos reímos y vuelve a darle otra calada-¿Y tú? Tu mujer debe de estar preocupada. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta?-Exagero riéndome.

-Tengo veintiocho-Me pega un suave puñetazo en el brazo-Y no tengo mujer ni novia, pero puede que un amigo mío si que se preocupe-Le alzo las cejas.

-¿Eres gay?-Me empiezo a reír y su expresión cambia a enfado-Era broma, no te enfades.

-No soy gay y mi amigo está casado-Dice seco y mi móvil comienza a sonar.

-_Tu chiquitaja_-Me dice la voz de Ben al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-_Se acaba de poner a llorar y no consigo calmarla, creo que ha tenido una pesadilla._

-Pásamela-Suenan ruidos de movimiento y escucho un llanto-Tssss-chisto intentando relajarla-Danny cielo, cálmate que yo en un rato voy-Me mira Danny dando otra calada-Mami está trabajando así que haz caso al tito Ben-Parece que se calma un poco-¿Quieres que te cante?-Danny abre los ojos sorprendido y mi niña deja de llorar.

**Hey dad look at me****  
****Think back and talk to me****  
****Did I grow up according to plan?**

**And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?****  
****But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

Comienzo a cantar y ahora Danny tira el cigarro al suelo y lo aplasta. Sé que la pequeña ya se está quedando dormida porque nunca me da tiempo a llegar al estribillo de esta canción.

**And now I try hard to make it****  
****I just want to make you proud****  
****I'm never gonna be good enough for you****  
****I can't pretend that****  
****I'm alright****  
****And you can't change me**

Y en ese momento escucho de nuevo como mueven el teléfono pero a mí ya me cae una pequeña lágrima que desciende por mi mejilla y que Danny atrapa ágil.

-_Se ha quedado dormida_-Me dice Ben.

-Vale, yo ahora voy para allá, gracias por cuidarla-Cuelgo respirando hondo.

-Tienes buena voz-Me dedica una sonrisa de lado.

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento-Dije saliendo de la terraza y dejándole atrás.

_**Lahdikajdfbndfidbf Está todo muy diferente no? U.u Jajaja todavía queda mucho que explicar :3 y no sé como de larga podrá llegar a ser esta historia. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento muchísimo la espera! :S Estuve un poco ocupada y no pude subir la semana pasada e.e perooooo esta semana subiré dos, palabrita!**

**Segundo capítulo: Todo lo que has construido se está desmoronando.**

El sonido de Welcome to my life llega a mi sueño haciendo que despierte. Es una de esas pocas veces en las que no me levanta mi pequeña y cuando voy por el pasillo me paro enfrente a la habitación de Ben. Está jugando con Daniela y no se ha dado cuenta de que le estoy observando.

Aprovecho para darme una ducha y prepararme para ir a trabajar mientras él sigue ahí con ella. Voy a la cocina y preparo un par de cafés y unas tostadas para desayunar y aparece por la puerta con Danny en brazos.

-¡Hombre!-Dice sorprendido-Mira que se ha despertado y no nos ha dicho nada-Le doy su taza de café y le pega un sorbo.

-Recuerda que esta noche vienen tus papis-Le doy un beso en la mejilla dispuesta a irme a trabajar.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Pone los ojos en blanco-Solo vienen en mis días libres.

-No te quejes-Le doy una colleja-Me voy que no llego-Me saca la lengua en un comportamiento más infantil que el de mi pequeña.

Llegué al restaurante del Sr. Morrison donde todavía estaban recogiendo algunas cosas del salón grande y ya había clientes habituales en la barra desayunando.

-Hola joven-Me saludó el Sr. Smith-¿Qué tal anoche?

-Muy bien, ¿qué tal tu desayuno?-Le respondo sonriendo.

-Pues como siempre preciosa-Se echa a reír.

-¡Beca!-Me llama el ayudante del Sr. Morrison-Ven que tenemos una noticia para ti-Me acerco hasta la puerta del despacho de Morrison-Entra entra.

-¿Seguro?-Ambos asienten y veo a un tercero sentado pero no le reconozco.

-Hola Srta. Johnson-Tardo dos segundos en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que es Danny el que me acaba de estrechar la mano.

-Perdona Danny, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi apellido-Sobre todo porque ese no es mi verdadero apellido, pienso-Llámame Beca, como te dije ayer.

-¿Os conocéis?-Pregunta intrigado el Sr. Morrison.

-Algo así-Me guiña un ojo y sonríe-Entonces, Hola Beca.

-Bueno, el Sr. Jones quería hablar contigo y nos ha pedido que te diera el día libre-Me comunica Morrison-No te preocupes, no te vamos a descontar nada de tu sueldo-Me corta antes de que diga mi "pero".

Salimos de allí los dos juntos y me monté en su coche sin entender muy bien a dónde me llevaba y por qué tanto formalismo. Llegamos hasta un edificio enorme en el que había un gran letrero que ponía "Island records" y tenía un símbolo de especie de palmera.

-No te asustes-Me dijo sonriendo-Este es mi lugar de trabajo y segunda casa.

-¿Y yo qué pinto aquí?-Señalo el edificio y, sinceramente, no entiendo nada.

-He estado hablando con tu jefe para saber un poco más de ti-Abrió la puerta de entrada y me hizo un gesto para que entrara primero-Me ha contado que una vez al mes hacéis "la noche del micrófono abierto" y que fue idea tuya-Asiento sin llegar a entender a qué quiere llegar y nos subimos a un ascensor mientras el pulsa el siete-Y que en la primera "noche de micrófono abierto" tú fuiste la primera en cantar porque nadie se atrevía. Desde entonces...

-Desde entonces el restaurante se llena esa noche y el negocio de Morrison va mejor-Le corto terminando lo que supuse que iba a decir saliendo del ascensor-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que esté aquí?

-Morrison me ha dicho que sabes tocar la guitarra-Frena y me agarra del brazo-Y que posiblemente sepas más de música de lo que dices saber-Sigue caminando y para enfrente a una puerta.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver...?-Corto la frase al ver la cantidad de guitarras eléctricas, acústicas y bajos que hay. Un piano de cola enorme en medio de la sala y una batería en la esquina. Decir que estaba boquiabierta era quedarse corto.

-¿Te gusta?-Sonríe cogiendo una fender negra perfecta, y sonrío-Me lo voy a tomar como un sí-Me echo a reír.

-¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Eres productor musical o algo así?

-Algo así, ¿en serio no te sueno de nada?-Niego con la cabeza-Pues soy bastante conocido.

-No lo suficiente-Me río más alto todavía y un chico rubio con unas gafas de pasta aparece por la puerta.

-Hola tío-Chocan nudillos y el rubio sonríe dejando a la luz un hoyuelo increíble-Recuerda que después tenemos la entrevista y que no puedes llegar tarde.

-Que sí no te preocupes-Danny pone los ojos en blanco y el rubio se da cuenta de que estoy ahí y me saluda con la mano-Es una amiga.

-Sí-Se coloca las gafas de pasta-Ya sé como son tus amigas-Se echa a reír.

-No tío, no de esas-Le da en el brazo y yo ya no entiendo la conversación así que dejo de escuchar y cojo la fender que no es mía, pero me aburro.

Comienzo a tocar esa misma canción que la canto a Daniela para que se quede dormida. Ese grupo siempre me ha gustado y por muy lejos que esté de casa me alegra que ellos se vinieran conmigo. No pretendía ponerme a cantar pero me salió solo, costumbre. Para cuando hube terminado había cuatro pares de ojos mirándome y yo no entendía de dónde habían salido los otros dos chicos.

-Ves, no es de esas-Dijo Danny mientras el rubio del hoyuelo me miraba a los ojos y los otros dos tiraban de Danny hacia fuera-Chicos luego hablamos.

-No tío, hablamos ahora-Dijo el moreno de ojos azules que no había visto ni entrar.

-Eso Judd, cógele que tu eres más fuerte-Dijo el otro rubio y con los ojos... No sé, ¿Eran grises azules o verdes? Bueno, no sé pero tenía un tatuaje muy colorido en el brazo y era mucho más flacucho que el resto y el tal "Judd" le cogió a la fuerza.

Salieron los tres por esa puerta dando espectáculo mientras el rubio se colocaba las gafas y seguía mirándome.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien?-Comencé a preocuparme porque solo se había movido para colocarse las gafas.

-Oh-Dijo al fin saliendo de su ensoñamiento-Sí, perdóname tú a mí por esos tontos. Espera un segundo-Sale por la puerta y unos segundos después aparecen de nuevo los cuatro.

-Danny-Le llamé-Mira, veo que estás ocupado y no entiendo bien por qué me has traído pero si voy a tener el día libre, prefiero pasarlo con mi familia-Digo levantándome del taburete y dejando con cuidado la fender en su sitio.

-Espera-Me detiene el rubio-Danny no está ocupado hasta esta tarde, tiene frágil la memoria-Danny se queja y le echa una mirada de "estate calladito"-si le recuerdas antes de irte que tiene una entrevista a las cuatro, os dejamos tranquilos.

-Es que no entiendo que hago aquí.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?-Preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio de ojos claros-¿Pero tú te has oído cantar?

-Dougie-Le dio un codazo el tal "Judd" y no pude evitar reírme de ese nombre tan extraño.

-¿Quién es Dougie?-Dije entre carcajadas y un "yo" totalmente serio salió de la boca del pequeñajo seguida de una mirada de puro odio y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta.

-El es Dougie, el es Tom y yo soy Harry-Dice el tal "Judd"-Es que a nuestro amigo no se le ha pasado por esa cabecita que no nos tienen por qué conocer todo el mundo.

-Vale ahora si me he perdido.

-Ya te lo explicará Danny, nosotros nos vamos-Dijo Tom saliendo por la puerta seguido de los otros dos.

-Mira Danny yo...-Se echó a reír como un loco, ya que esa risa era demasiado escandalosa como para ser normal-¿Qué?-Le pregunté borde.

-Gracias-Dijo secándose las lágrimas ficticias-Es la cara más divertida que había podido poner hoy el enano.

-¿Dougie?-Asiente-Es que parecía un nombre de perro y como él le ha llamado "Judd" a Harry pues me he perdido.

-Es que es su apellido-Un cable suelto en mi cerebro debió chocar con otro porque ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido-No te preocupes que se le pasará.

-Bueno, cuéntame que hago aquí.

-Quería hacerte una prueba de sonido, pero ya la has hecho tu solita-Sonríe de nuevo-Tienes una gran voz y bueno quiero saber un poco de ti.

-¿Cómo de poco?

...

Estuvimos ahí unas tres horas hablando de mí, cosa que odio pero que parecía interesarle. Le conté que cuando era pequeña tuve problemas con mis padres y que en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad me fui de casa, una historia inventada a cachos ya que seguía siendo menor, aunque no para los ojos de nadie de mi nueva vida. Me preguntó mis orígenes de la música y como aprendí a tocar. Le conté todo lo que podía saber hasta...

-Entonces vives con tu mejor amigo Ben y tu hija Daniela, ¿Pero dónde está el padre?-Mi cara debió ser un poema al escuchar esa pregunta y el debió de notar que algo había pasado y que no se lo estaba contando todo-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?-Negué tragando saliva-Voy a ser sincero contigo, llevo en el negocio de la música casi once años y siempre acaba saliendo todo. Te pregunto sobre tu vida porque quiero meterte en este mundillo y...

-Espera, ¿Quieres que entre en el mundillo de la música? ¿Qué sea famosa y todo el mundo me conozca?-Eso no podía ser, a pesar de que fuera mi sueño, sería la forma más fácil de que descubrieran mi verdadera identidad, y eso no podía ser.

-Sí-Negué con la cabeza-A ver, tu vida sería igual solo que con giras por el mundo y muchas fans.

-Tengo una hija de un año y medio, no puedo estar de giras y mucho menos ser conocida-Me levanto para salir de allí.

-¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

-Tienes una entrevista a las cuatro, yo me voy ya-Salgo por la puerta casi corriendo y sin querer me choco con un chico. El pánico me invade al reconocerle y ahora sí que corro a pesar de que él a mí no me ha reconocido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo prometido es deuda! :3 Aquí está, no sé si teníais ganas de leer pero bueno, yo os lo dejo y ya me diréis. **

**PD: Si dejáis un review pues me hacéis feliz.. **

**Tercer capítulo: Valla nombre "Mcfly"**

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunta Ben nada más entro en la casa-Has llegado más tarde de lo habitual y Morrison me ha dicho que te había dado el día libre.

-¿Me controlas?-Sonrío al ver el bonito ambiente de familia que hay en esta casa-Es que he estado con un músico en Island Records y...

-¿En Island Records?-Pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí, y me han ofrecido entrar en el mundillo de la música-Me siento resoplando en el sofá.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ser famosa?-Coge a mi niña del parque de juegos y se pone a bailar con ella-Tu mamá va a ser famosa.

-En realidad no, he dicho que no quería-La cara de Ben cambió y negó con la cabeza dejando a Danny en el parquecito de nuevo-No te enfades Ben..

-Tu madre no será famosa, pero tonta un rato-Le da un beso en la coronilla-Mira Beca-Me dice serio-Yo entiendo que no quieras que el mundo se entere de cómo se engendró esa dulce niña y que tampoco quieras que tus padres vuelvan a saber de ti pero...

-Ya sé que es mi sueño Ben-Le corto.

-Pues no dejes que nadie se meta en tu vida privada, puedes cumplir tu sueño sin necesidad de que eso se descubra, háblalo con el músico ese y haced un buen trato-Me coge de la barbilla y me alza la mirada hasta sus ojos-Me voy a ir a comprar lo de la cena espero que cuando vuelva te lo hayas pensado mejor-Ben me había dejado la comida echa y le había dado de comer a Daniela así que solo me tuve que preocupar de comer y acostarla para que durmiera la siesta. La verdad es que aunque Ben y yo solo fuéramos amigos parecíamos una pareja, exceptuando el hecho de que dormíamos en habitaciones distintas y que no había sexo. Cuando la pequeña se durmió la dejé en su cuna y me tumbé en el sofá.

Puse el típico programa que ven las marujas a esta hora y que yo usaba para dormir. No era como el sálvame español pero porque los ingleses no son tan brutos y maleducados como nosotros. Anunciaban la visita de un grupo de aquí del país llamado mcfly "valla nombre" pensé y cuando vi a Danny en la tele y al resto no pude evitar cotillear.

Una entrevista de casi una hora y media en la que hablaban de su nuevo álbum y de los nuevos trabajos individuales que estaban haciendo. También hablaban de la vida personal de cada uno, al parecer Tom llevaba ya casi dos años casado, Harry un año y poco y Dougie estaba a puntito de casarse pero Danny hacía ya medio año que lo había dejado con una tal Georgia.

Cuando terminó el programa saqué tres conclusiones, la primera que o no se pueden tener secretos en el mundo de la música o ellos eran demasiado sinceros con sus fans, la segunda que Danny tenía muy claro convencerme para meterme en el mundillo como muy bien había dicho en el programa "estoy en un pequeño trabajo individual como productor, pero todavía tengo que convencer a mi elegida" un poco extraño la forma de decirlo pero eran sus palabras, y tercero que esto de ser madre me estaba volviendo una maruja a los diecisiete años.

...

El llanto de mi pequeña me despertó y me di cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando al timbre, fui a coger a Daniela para calmarla y cuando me acerqué a la puerta...

-Venga Beca sé que estás ahí, tu hija a dejado de llorar, no te enfades y al menos ábreme-La voz de Danny me hablaba detrás de la puerta-Morrison me ha dado tu dirección y sé que estás ahí-Abro la puerta-Ves! Tenía razón estabas-Sonríe victorioso por una batalla en la que estaba luchando él solo.

-No estoy enfadada, estaba dormida y mi hija también. A diferencia que yo, a ella la has despertado y ella me ha despertado a mí, ¿qué quieres?-Digo secamente mirando el reloj de mi muñeca y con una voz ronca.

-Entrar, ¿puedo?-Pone cara de niño bueno y le dejo entrar. Se sienta en el sofá y yo voy a la cocina en busca de la merienda de la pequeña-Supongo que desde que te fuiste de casa tus padres no saben nada de ti-Entra en la cocina.

-Supones bien-Sonrío parcamente y salgo de la cocina con la niña cogida con un brazo y su merienda en la otra mano.

-Déjame que te ayude-Me quita a la niña de los brazos y se sienta en el sofá con ella-¿Y cuando te fuiste de casa tenías todos esos pendientes, todos esos tatuajes y el pelo con tantos colores?

-No, ¿hay algún problema?-Ahora le quito yo a mi niña y la siento recta metiéndola la primera cucharada de papilla de frutas en la boca.

-No lo hay, a mi me encantan los tatuajes, solo lo decía porque así es complicado que te reconozcan-De nuevo ese cable suelto vuelve a rozar el otro y le meto otra cucharada a mi pequeña-Quiero decir, que si tus padres no saben la existencia de una nieta y además son de otro país, si algún día se dan cuenta de quién eres tú lo puedes negar.

-Ya-La idea de meterme en el mundillo de la música cada vez es más atractiva pero todavía queda el hecho de "el padre de mi niña"-Pero no puede ser.

-Es por lo de su padre-La señala mientras yo le doy otra cucharada y asiento-No me has querido contar nada sobre ese tema.

-Lo sé, es que es muy complicado.

-Bueno, ya me lo contarás cuando quieras-Se levanta del sofá-Mañana por la tarde vengo a recogerte para ir al estudio, ¿te parece?

-Me encantaría, pero Ben trabaja y no tengo con quién dejar a mi hija.

-No te preocupes, se viene con nosotros-Sonríe y sale de mi casa.

Le terminé de dar la merienda y Ben llegó, al fin, de la compra

-Buenastardes chiquitajas-Anuncia Ben entrando por la puerta-¿Sabéis por cuantas tiendas he tenido que pasar? Espero que a mis padres les guste la cena.

-Claro que sí, porque voy a cocinar yo-Sonrío alimentando mi inexistente ego-Dame eso que como no empiece ya, no vamos a cenar hasta mañana.

Saqué las cosas de las bolsas y comencé a cocinar. Cocinar era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, me recordaban los buenos tiempos con mi madre y, reconozco, que a veces la echo mucho de menos. Mientras, Ben se encargaba de mi pequeña.

-¿Y qué?-Llama mi atención desde el salón-¿Ya has decidido algo sobre entrar en el mundillo de la música?

-Danny ha venido esta tarde y lo hemos estado hablando. Tiene un gran poder de convicción-Estamos hablando casi a gritos porque al señorito no le apetece venir a la cocina pero no me importa porque así tengo más espacio para cocinar

-¿Eso quiere decir que has aceptado?-Pregunta en un tono normal apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía está intentando convencerme. Me ha dicho que mañana se pasará por aquí y me llevará al estudio.

-¿Y Daniela?-La mira y sus ojos brillan. Es como si fuera su hija, me lo ha dicho muchas veces y me encanta como sus ojos me transmiten que es una de las personas que más le importan en el mundo.

-Se viene con nosotros-Sonrío y entonces caigo en la cuenta de con quién me choqué antes de salir de Island Records y me quedo blanca al instante.

-¿Estás bien?-Me coge la mano y me ayuda a sentarme.

-Sí, es que tenía que hablar contigo de algo y se me había olvida...-El llanto de Daniela corta mi frase y Ben me mira preocupado-Ve con ella, hablaremos cuando se vallan tus padres.

Terminé de hacer la cena y me fui a cambiar de ropa. Ben y Daniela ya estaban preparados y sus padres, como siempre, llegaron antes de la hora acordada así que Ben les entretuvo hasta que yo salí. No iba muy arreglada, un simple vestido que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas el pelo suelto y alborotado y unos zapatos, algo muy, pero que muy raro en mí.

-Mira nuestra nuera, cada día más guapa y formal-Me elogia el padre de Ben.

-La belleza no sirve de nada si no tiene unos buenos estudios-Me echa en cara la madre-No sé cómo pudiste meterte en este lio cariño-Mira a su hijo con decepción en los ojos y les indico que se sienten en la mesa del comedor.

-Cariño-sonrío falsamente-Hay que coger la silla de Daniela de la cocina-Nos dirigimos hasta allí-Me dijiste que tu madre iba a dejar de meterse conmigo-Hablo en voz baja-Ese era el trato.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que no me escucha. Te prometo que esta noche se lo explicamos todo-Pone carita de ángel y sale con la sillita de mi niña. Yo cojo el primer plato y los sirvo como estoy acostumbrada a hacer en el trabajo.

La cena con sus padres transcurre en silencio exceptuando las tonterías que hace mi "suegro" para que Daniela coma. Se ha empeñado en darla el de comer y su mujer le ha mirado con cara de asesina. Admito que la madre de Ben me da mucho miedo.

Llegamos al postre y Daniela ya está dormida en su cuna. La conversación es tensa porque su madre ya ha vuelto a la carga y parece que Ben está muy cabreado. Yo soy de las que se muerden la lengua si es necesario, pero ver así a mi mejor amigo me mata.

-No sé que hicimos mal para que nos hagas esto hijo-Dice su madre decepcionada de nuevo.

-Estoy cansada-Me levanto de la mesa mirándola directamente a los ojos y muy cabreada-Su hijo es libre para hacer lo que quiera y usted le ha educado muy bien, así que déjese de gilipolleces-Intento no alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a la pequeñaja.

-¿Has visto como me habla? Solo quiere tu dinero y separarte de nosotros-En ese momento veo como su marido pone los ojos en blanco y como la vena del cuello de Ben está a punto de explotar por eso le cojo de la mano y hago que me mire. Sonrío como la cría tonta que soy y él suspira calmándose.

-Mamá papá-Les llama y ellos miran a su hijo-Beca no es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Beca no quiere mi dinero porque me prohíbe que le pague las cosas y se cabrea cuando le compro algo a Daniela. Solo hicimos que pensarais eso porque no queríais que compartiera piso con nadie.

-Entonces no sé qué pintamos aquí-Responde cabreada su madre.

-¿Pero quieres callarte ya?-Mi sorpresa es indescriptible al escucharle decir eso al padre de Ben-Si está con ella por qué está con ella y si no lo está por qué no lo está. Ya me he cansado, mira Beca nosotros nos vamos porque tenemos pendiente una larga conversación mi mujer y yo, pero la cena estaba riquísima y tú para mí siempre vas a ser de la familia.

Se despidieron y se fueron medio discutiendo mientras yo analizaba eso que había dicho mi "suegro". Antes de que pudiera ponerme a sonreír como una tonta, Ben ya lo estaba haciendo por mi y no entendía bien el por qué.

-Tss-Le chisté-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Pues que mi padre por fin la ha plantado cara-Recoge los platos de la mesa y yo le ayudo a quitarla-Es increíble los huevos que le ha echado.

-Hombre, tú has hecho de ejemplo diciéndola eso-Le guiño un ojo y mientras él sigue trayendo cosas del comedor yo voy metiéndolas en el lavavajillas.

-Me siento liberado-Sonríe como un niño pequeñajo-Siento haberte metido en este lío.

-No pasa nada-Cierro el lavavajillas y le pongo en marcha.

-Tenemos una cosa pendiente-Me mira intensamente y nos sentamos en el sofá-Así que empieza.

-Le he visto-Digo sin más detalle mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Dónde?-Su tono parece agresivo y eso me hace darme cuenta de que me ha entendido-¿En Island Records?-Asiento-No te preocupes no te va a reconocer y si intenta algo me lo dices inmediatamente, ¿vale?

-No, no puedo.

-Sí que puedes, no dejes que ese cabrón te robe tu sueño y si el problema para que no lo cumplas es quién es el padre de Daniela-Hace una pausa dramática y le doy una colleja. Sonríe y me mira a los ojos-Si ese es el problema puedes decir que yo soy su padre.

**Mmmmmmmm Aquí hay mucho que explicar ehhh jajajaja que capulla soy cuando quiero... Nos leemos la semana que viene **


End file.
